Reto al sistema
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Un par de Aurores tiene que resolver un asesinato a contrarreloj y con una motivación muy peculiar. Para edwinguerrave.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Para el "Brother of Metal", edwinguerrave. ¡Disfrútalo! lml

* * *

 **Reto al sistema**

 _Está listo._

 _Lavas el cuchillo en el fregadero y contemplas tu obra. Ella no hizo nada para agraviarte, pero necesitabas a alguien para el reto. Miras a tu alrededor, buscando cosas que podrían arruinar la sorpresa. No hallas nada. Has sido metódico y frío en tu proceder. Muchos podrían pensar que tienes algo que demostrar, que quieres desquitarte con el mundo por crear a alguien como tú o que deseas satisfacer alguna adicción latente._

 _Decides que no te importa lo que los demás crean. La gente no tiene por qué entender tus motivaciones. Si sirven a tus deseos, entonces las opiniones ajenas valen una mierda. Tu propósito es bastante simple y mundano, pero los métodos que usas para lograrlo son complejos y rigurosos. Has tenido experiencia de sobra._

 _Ya no tienes nada que hacer en aquella opresiva penumbra. Procurando no hacer ningún ruido demasiado fuerte, abandonas la casa y desapareces del lugar con un estampido para atender tu otro asunto._

 _Mañana será un día muy divertido._

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo. Las cortinas estaban corridas y había algunos pétalos de rosas rojas desparramadas por la alfombra, al igual que prendas varias y un conjunto muy provocativo de ropa interior femenina. Un bulto se removió en la cama. Las sábanas cayeron, revelando a dos personas abrazadas, un hombre y una mujer. Un rayo de luz que se escabulló entre las cortinas hizo que él abriera los ojos.

Sonrió.

Ella estaba a su lado, la mujer que dentro de dos meses se convertiría en su esposa. Era increíble pensar que les tomó a ambos dos años para llegar a esa decisión.

—Ginny. Despierta. Ya es de mañana.

Ella abrió los ojos y también sonrió al ver a su prometido. No era una verdadera sorpresa que él compartiera lecho con ella. Era el indicado, el hombre con el que iba a pasar el resto de su vida.

—¿Qué hora es? —quiso saber Ginny en tono soñoliento.

—Las siete y media de la mañana. Hora de desayunar.

Ambos se levantaron y tomaron una ducha juntos antes de vestirse apropiadamente y llenar sus estómagos con comida sana y energética. Los dos se levantaban a la misma hora, pero tenían trabajos muy distintos. Ella trabajaba como directora del Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales y él era un Auror.

Se iban juntos al trabajo y regresaban juntos del trabajo. Los dos lucían como la pareja perfecta. Claro, tenían discusiones y cosas por el estilo, pero eran resueltos a base de una regla básica pero crucial en cualquier relación estable: en las discusiones, trata a tu pareja como una aliada, nunca como un oponente. Hasta el momento, aquella norma había funcionado sin fallos.

Cuando ambos llegaron al Atrio, se separaron frente al ascensor.

—Nos vemos a la tarde, cariño —dijo Ginny, besando a su prometido.

—Lo mismo digo, corazón.

La Oficina de Aurores no era el lugar más prolijo del mundo, pero cuando el Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica cambió al Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, todo cambió. Los cubículos lucían más ordenados, las torres de papeles brillaban por su ausencia y nadie tropezaba con otros funcionarios por la falta de espacio. Sin embargo, ese día había una actividad inusual en la oficina. Todos los Aurores en servicio estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones, donde el jefe de la oficina, un sujeto alto, nervudo y con apenas cabello llamado Stanley Green, estaba entregando una información importante a sus subalternos.

—¿Otra vez tarde, Thomas? —inquirió el jefe con un aire burlesco que a nadie tomó por sorpresa—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan malo fue el sexo?

Dean Thomas prefirió quedarse callado. No quería alimentar el ego de su jefe con palabras como aquellas. Sin embargo, siempre hallaba una excusa para hacer comentarios insidiosos acerca de su vida amorosa. Y razones no le faltaban, por desgracia.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo antes que el señor Thomas llegara, el cadáver de una mujer de unos treinta y tres años fue encontrado en su propia casa. Los reportes preliminares indican que no hay rastros de sangre o algún indicio de que alguien estuvo dentro del inmueble.

Los Aurores estaban tomando notas sobre el caso como lo harían como cualquier otro. No obstante, ese no era cualquier caso.

—Sin embargo, hoy en la mañana llegó una carta con la siguiente advertencia:

 _Una mujer fue asesinada anoche. Si ustedes no han averiguado quién cometió el crimen dentro de tres horas desde que ustedes recibieron esta carta, otra persona morirá... y no es cualquier persona. Es uno de ustedes._

Hubo un murmullo de desconcierto entre los Aurores presentes. Bueno, no era que jamás hubiese un caso de ese tipo en la historia de la oficina de Aurores, pero las circunstancias eran bastante raras.

—¿Uno de nosotros? ¿Quiso decir de los Aurores o del Ministerio? —preguntó Dean Thomas.

Hubo un breve silencio antes que el jefe de Aurores respondiera.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta —dijo el aludido con fingida efusividad—. Como eres tan inteligente y observador, serás parte del equipo especial de investigación. Acompañarás a Richards y Potter en el caso. Asumiré directa responsabilidad de éste. Los demás, cualquier información relativa al caso la remiten a Thomas, Richards, Potter o a mí. Pueden retirarse.

El jefe de la oficina de Aurores se puso de pie y se dirigió a sus tres ayudantes. Cojeaba ligeramente de una pierna a causa de un maleficio que nunca había sanado del todo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo la revolcada? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? ¿Promedio?

—¿Podrías dejar de inmiscuirte en mi vida privada y dedicarnos al trabajo? —dijo Dean, exasperado y molesto con la actitud de su jefe. En cierto modo, tenía que haber esperado ese comportamiento, pero no podía soportar que le tirara mierda todo el rato.

—Es importante —repuso el jefe en un tono ligeramente divertido—. Tu desempeño en terreno dependerá de cuántos orgasmos tuviste.

—No —replicó Dean, sintiendo que la cara se le enrojecía a causa de la ira—. Ambos sabemos que quieres saciar tu curiosidad sobre lo que hace Ginny. ¿Por qué mierda no quieres aceptar que ya la perdiste? Y, hasta donde yo sé, fue tu maldita culpa.

—Si tuviste dos orgasmos, entonces deberías estar un poco ido en este momento —continuó el jefe de Aurores como si Dean no hubiese dicho nada—. Si hubieras tenido uno, no tendrías esta discusión conmigo. Las endorfinas te lo hubieran prohibido terminantemente. Así que... una de dos: o la pequeña bestia que tienes entre tus piernas no tuvo acción o tuvo muy mala acción...

—¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE? —estalló Dean, haciendo que muchas cabezas se asomaran para ver qué estaba pasando—. Mi vida privada, o la de Ginny, no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Podríamos enfocarnos en el problema a mano?

El jefe cliqueó los dientes por un rato antes de responder. No lucía como alguien que hubiese recibido un sermón verbal o como si le hubiesen gritado.

—¿Y con esa boca besas a Ginny? Deberías, no sé, usar un poco más de educación cuando le hablas a tu superior.

Dean quería despedazar a su jefe a golpes en ese momento, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió concentrarse en el caso. Potter y Richards no habían dicho nada. Sabían que, cuando se trataba del jefe, era mejor agachar el moño y hacer el trabajo.

—Bien. Quiero ideas —dijo el jefe de Aurores—. Cualquier idea que explique cómo una mujer de mediana edad fue asesinada sin que haya rastros de sangre o indicios de que otra persona estuvo presente en la casa.

—Pudo haber cubierto sus huellas con un encantamiento limpiador —sugirió Ellen Richards, una mujer cuya inteligencia era superada solamente por su atractivo físico—. Es simple y rápido de ejecutar.

—No tenemos su varita —argumentó Dean rápidamente, sin mirar a Ellen—. No hay forma de comprobarlo sin que capturemos al responsable.

—¿Qué hay del cadáver? —dijo Harry, imaginándose las fotografías de la escena del crimen—. El corte en su cuello nos podría dar más respuestas, por ejemplo, la hora del asesinato.

Stanley pensó por un momento antes de responder.

—Inteligente —aprobó el jefe, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Richards, analiza el cuerpo y las heridas. Thomas, anda a la escena del crimen y busca cualquier cosa que pueda delatar a nuestro asesino. Potter, acompaña a Thomas, pero pregunta a los vecinos si oyeron o vieron algo extraño en la vecindad.

Con las tareas asignadas, Ellen se dirigió al laboratorio y Dean, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de soslayo hacia donde estaba Ellen, esperó a que Harry terminara de dialogar con su jefe y partieron hacia la escena del crimen.

—¿Qué mierda le pasa a Green? ¿Por qué insiste en meterse en mi relación con Ginny?

—Green cree que al haberse acostado con ella, se siente con derecho de husmear —respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Al parecer no le gustó que ella te hubiera preferido a ti antes que a él. Yo hice lo mismo —añadió con un poco de pesadumbre.

—Harry. Lo que pasó entre Ginny y tú no fue tu culpa, ni tampoco de ella. Era necesario que ustedes se separaran.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme responsable, Dean.

—¿Qué puedo decir? No me has contado nada nuevo —le animó Dean, palmeando el hombro de Harry—. Bueno, aquí nos separamos. ¡No pierdas el ánimo, Harry! Estoy seguro que hay alguien esperando por ti en alguna parte.

A partir de ese momento, todo se volvió tensión. Ya había pasado media hora del plazo y ni siquiera se había hecho una indagación. Harry hizo preguntas muy escuetas y precisas a los vecinos para ganar tiempo, mientras que Dean no sabía qué hacer para apresurar el análisis. Resolvió buscar huellas en el lugar donde fue hallado el cuerpo, tomando muestras de sangre o de cualquier tejido o fragmento de material que los demás Aurores hubieran pasado por alto. Buscó en el fregadero, en la alfombra y en cualquier lugar donde un asesino pudiera cubrir sus huellas.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Ellen, Dean y Harry habían vuelto de sus diligencias. Stanley Green jugaba con una pelota que semejaba a una Quaffle. No parecía muy preocupado o tenso por el límite de tiempo que tenía para resolver el asesinato.

—No hay huellas dactilares en el cuerpo ni trozos de piel ni nada. El asesino fue extremadamente prolijo en su proceder. —Ellen, pese a que lucía como una modelo, actuaba con un profesionalismo del que varios colegas podrían aprender una cosa o dos—. Sin embargo, pude determinar la hora en la que ocurrió el asesinato: entre las dos y las tres de la mañana.

—Varios testigos declararon escuchar sonidos extraños como a la misma hora —dijo Harry, arrojando un rumo de papeles con las declaraciones de los vecinos—. Uno de ellos incluso acudió a la casa de la víctima a las tres y media de la mañana por un asunto que había olvidado hacer durante el día y no hubo reacción en la casa. Pensó que la víctima estaba dormida.

—Hallé trazas de sangre en el fregadero y la alfombra estaba ligeramente aplastada en algunas partes. Concluí que el asesino sí dejó huellas después de todo. Pude recrear las huellas y hay solamente una marca de zapatos con ese patrón. —Dean Thomas lucía muy complacido con su trabajo. Green le dio la razón, a su modo claro estaba.

—Buen trabajo, para ser un asco en la cama —dijo Stanley Green mordazmente—. Bien. Sabemos que el asesinato ocurrió entre las dos y las tres de la mañana y sabemos que el asesino tiene gustos caros. Eso significa que no puede ser un delincuente cualquiera. ¿Alguien averiguó si la casa tiene protección mágica?

Dean gruñó por lo bajo. Incluso cuando hacía bien su trabajo, Green se las arreglaba para insultarlo.

—Hay un documento que dice que la víctima fue parte del Programa de Protección de Testigos —dijo Ellen en el tono quirúrgico que usaba en el trabajo—. Estaba bajo la protección de encantamientos muy poderosos. Solamente el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica tiene la información concerniente a las personas bajo el programa. Acabo de obtener acceso privilegiado a dicho documento.

—Y solamente un mago del Ministerio puede deshacer tales encantamientos —concluyó Green como si hubiese atado un cabo suelto muy importante—. Solamente tengo una pregunta, Richards. ¿Cómo obtuvo acceso irrestricto a un documento al que solamente el Ministro y el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica pueden acceder?

Green esperaba la respuesta con una mueca de superioridad, pero aquella fue la primera vez que Ellen fallaba en mostrar seriedad en su trabajo. Aquello le bastó a Stanley Green.

—Ellen Richards, queda usted arrestada por el presunto asesinato de Claire Norton —recitó Green en un tono monocorde y frío—. Johnson, Milton, escolten a la señorita Richards hacia Azkaban. Allí permanecerá por el periodo que dure la investigación.

Dean y Harry estaban impactados por la decisión de Stanley Green, aunque no tanto como la misma Ellen, quien se dejó escoltar en silencio, tratando heroicamente de suprimir las lágrimas. Ambos sabían que Ellen, por muy profesional que luciera en la oficina, era una chica muy amigable y que no era capaz de matar una mosca si no se lo mereciera. Eso sí, en los últimos días, Ellen se había comportado como un androide y apenas sonreía, como si la seriedad con la que trabajaba se le hubiera subido a la cabeza. En todo caso, por alguna razón, Dean estaba más afectado por el arresto de Ellen que Harry.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —ladró Dean a Stanley, quien volvió a jugar con la pelota que parecía Quaffle—. Ellen no sería capaz de hacer algo así y lo sabes.

—Oye, no seas malo conmigo —dijo Stanley con socarronería—. No sé si has escuchado esta frase, pero es un gran principio para vivir feliz. Mantén a tus enemigos cerca y a tus amigos aún más cerca. Todo el mundo traiciona a otra en algún punto de su vida. Ellen no es diferente.

—¡Porque no la dejaste responder a tu pregunta! —gritó Dean, quien se estaba poniendo color tomate.

—Si conocieras bien a Ellen, te darías cuenta que nunca vacila cuando alguien le pregunta alguna cosa, por complicada que sea —respondió Green calmadamente mientras trataba que su "Quaffle" actuara como un yoyó—. Esa pregunta era de una importancia superlativa, y ella falló en responder. Típico ingrediente de una traición.

—Ellen es humana —replicó Dean, cuyas mejillas eran del color de los rábanos—. El hecho que no te hayas dado cuenta de ello no te da derecho a hacer juicios sobre ella.

—Para ser un robot humano, pareces defenderla mucho —observó Stanley, quien dejó de jugar con su pelota al instante. Cualquiera que conociera bien a Stanley Green sabría que cualquier desvío de su rutina anticipaba una catástrofe verbal.

—Es mi colega de trabajo —dijo Dean. El color no se esfumaba de su cara.

—Oye, no estoy criticando tus buenas costumbres como colega de trabajo —respondió Green en un tono falsamente amistoso—. Lo que me causa curiosidad es que tu cara parezca una betarraga con ojos. No creo que te pongas así cuando critico a Potter o a Shacklebolt.

Dean no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, tragó saliva.

—Ah, ahora entiendo por qué el sexo es tan patético con Ginny. Es porque hallaste otro par de piernas para entretenerte por las noches y, a menos que esté horriblemente equivocado, tu amante va en camino hacia Azkaban.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala de reuniones. Dean no era capaz de decir absolutamente nada. Se sentía como basura. Claro, el sexo con Ellen había sido magnífico, pero verlo reflejado en las palabras de Stanley Green lo hacía todo mil veces peor. Harry, por otro lado, estaba harto de las elucubraciones de su jefe y decidió seguir haciendo su trabajo, pues Harry compartía la idea de que Ellen era inocente.

* * *

Faltaba media hora para el cumplimiento del plazo. Harry merodeaba por las cercanías de la casa en la que había ocurrido el asesinato, buscando alguna pista que los demás Aurores pudieran haber omitido. Sin embargo, en lugar de revisar el interior de la casa, buscaba evidencias en el patio trasero. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que el lugar estaba repleto de agujeros. Aún más inquietante era la sombra que parecía estar arrodillada sobre el suelo del jardín.

—¡Oiga! —vociferó Harry, aproximándose al sujeto desconocido con su varita en ristre. No hubo respuesta. En lugar de eso, el hombre cogió lo que parecía un hueso y salió a la carrera. Harry, ligeramente tomado por sorpresa, partió en su captura.

Las calles de Londres estaban atestadas de gente y librar una persecución a pie en esas condiciones era un soberano dolor en el trasero. Afortunadamente, la apariencia del individuo perseguido era bastante peculiar y Harry no tuvo demasiados inconvenientes para mantenerlo a la vista. No le gustaba apartar a la fuerza a gente que nada tenía que ver con su trabajo, pero tenía que hacerlo. A veces pensaba en lo ridícula de la situación, pues perseguía a un hombre cuyo único delito era haber desenterrado un hueso del patio trasero de una casa. Duplicó el paso y, poco a poco, fue ganando terreno, pero le fue costando cada vez más trabajo mantener el ritmo.

Finalmente, el tráfico humano comenzó a ralear y Harry notó su ventaja. Aprovechando un momento en el que nadie miraba en su dirección, arrojó un encantamiento que hizo tropezar al individuo perseguido. Para asegurarse que no fuese a ningún lado, ejecutó un encantamiento aturdidor justo cuando cuatro hombres rodearon a Harry.

—Suelta la varita y no te haremos daño —dijo uno de los sujetos. Harry no dijo nada, pero tampoco soltó su varita. La experiencia le había preparado para situaciones como aquella, así como también le había enseñado que más no siempre era mejor.

—Olvídenlo —fue todo lo que dijo Harry.

Haber sido buscador mientras estudiaba en el colegio le había dotado a Harry de unos reflejos que rayaban en la clarividencia. Notó el movimiento de sus atacantes casi como en cámara lenta y se arrojó al suelo. Su cabello se revolvió cuando cuatro encantamientos zumbaron por encima de él, aturdiendo a dos de ellos. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para aturdir a otro más, rodó lejos del otro asaltante y se guareció tras un contenedor de basura. El hombre restante, en lugar de buscar a Harry, se arrodilló para tomar el hueso que yacía sobre la vereda y salió corriendo en cualquier dirección.

—Imbécil —se dijo Harry. Oculto por el contenedor, tenía la ventaja de una buena posición para un tiro preciso. Esperó un poco y lanzó el encantamiento aturdidor, el cual dio en la espalda del sujeto y cayó al suelo. Harry salió de su escondite cuando estuvo seguro que no había moros en la costa y examinó cada uno de los cuerpos, buscando alguna identificación. Una vez que hubo terminado con su labor, envió un Patronus al cuartel de Aurores para que se llevaran a los hombres que trataron de detenerlo.

Mientras caminaba por la calle para relajarse después de la refriega que tuvo hace unos minutos atrás, divisó una figura familiar en una cafetería cercana. Decidió que no quería ver a esa persona en particular, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella ya lo había visto y le estaba haciendo gestos con la mano. Resignado, Harry exhaló y acudió a la cafetería.

—¡Hola Harry!

—Hola Ginny —saludó Harry con un poco de tristeza—. No pensé verte por aquí.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Sobreviviendo —repuso Harry con pocas ganas. No era que Ginny le cayera mal o algo por el estilo. Simplemente, las heridas todavía no estaban lo suficientemente cerradas—. Estoy trabajando en un caso muy importante así que discúlpame si no tengo tiempo para conversar.

—¡No te vayas! —Ginny, por alguna razón, lucía muy preocupada—. Necesito que me aconsejes sobre algo importante.

—¿Y no puedes pedirle eso a Hermione? Si es algo del corazón, sabes que ella es más indicada para ayudarte que yo.

—Es que... se trata de Dean. Verás, hasta hace un par de semanas, él se comportaba como siempre. Pero después, se volvió más apasionado. Siempre me está comprando regalos y tenemos sexo casi todos los días, con pétalos de rosas, velas y esas cosas.

—¿Y eso es un problema? —preguntó Harry, sin entender que había de malo en que Dean quisiera mejorar su relación con su prometida.

—Es que no es natural. Siento que no es Dean cuando se comporta de ese modo conmigo. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Harry tragó saliva. ¿Cómo demonios podían las mujeres intuir que algo malo estaba pasando en una relación? Recordó la reacción de Dean cuando Stanley Green afirmó que estaba siendo infiel.

—¿Crees que Dean te está engañando con otra?

—No se me ocurre otra posibilidad —dijo Ginny, mirando en dirección a su café como fascinada por éste. Harry, por otra parte, estaba en una desagradable encrucijada. Si no le decía a Ginny que Dean le estaba siendo infiel, se iba a ganar el repudio de ella. Si le decía, estaría traicionando a Dean. No había buenas alternativas para él. A menos que...

—Ginny, si crees que Dean te está engañando, enfréntalo. Oblígalo a que te diga la verdad —dijo Harry, totalmente desconcertado por haber salido por un camino intermedio—. Déjate llevar por tu intuición en esto. No involucres a nadie más.

Harry y Ginny se despidieron fraternalmente. Ella siguió con su café y Harry siguió con su camino, pensando en aquella breve conversación. Por primera vez en lo que se conocían, había tratado a Ginny como una aliada, no como un antagonista o un obstáculo. Sin embargo, no se hacía ilusiones con que ella volviera a sus brazos. Lo más acuciante en ese momento era el trabajo. Y trabajo tenía por montón.

En una habitación acondicionada para interrogatorios, Harry miraba al sujeto que había estado persiguiendo hace varios minutos atrás. Quedaban exiguos cinco minutos para que la amenaza del asesino se cumpliera y no podía perder el tiempo con tácticas de interrogación. Ese era el camino largo y, con el reloj como enemigo constante, no era una opción viable. Tenía que despertar a la bestia que dormía en su interior.

—¡Óyeme, pedazo de imbécil! Tienes dos alternativas en este momento y las dos te llevarán al mismo destino. Lo único que cambiará es la cantidad de huesos rotos con los que irás a pudrirte a Azkaban.

La reacción de Harry estuvo tan fuera de su carácter normal que le sorprendió que pudiera hacerlo en absoluto. El individuo no lucía particularmente asustado por sus posibilidades, pero Harry notó que sus dedos se movían como si sufriera de un tic nervioso.

—Bien. Podrías comenzar explicándome por qué estabas tan interesado en recuperar este hueso.

—Quiero un abogado.

El sujeto pegó un grito, acompañado de un sonido como de escopetazo. Un par de dedos habían sido rotos por la fuerza de las manos de Harry.

—Oh, tendrás tu abogado... cuando haya acabado con todos los dedos de tus manos y pies. Si no quieres ir en camilla a la prisión, será mejor que respondas a mis preguntas. Luego tendrás derecho a requerir de un abogado.

Nadie dijo nada por varios segundos. El tiempo no era un recurso abundante para Harry y no era inteligente pretender que no estaba apurado por obtener respuestas. Lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir siendo congruente con el papel que estaba interpretando en ese momento.

—Es un mensaje en clave para alguien del Ministerio.

—¿Quién?

El sujeto dudó por un momento.

—No lo sé.

Otro grito vino a significar que otro par de huesos había sido roto.

—¿QUIÉN?

—¡Stanley Green! ¡Stanley Green!

—¿Por qué el mensaje estaba en la casa de la víctima?

—¿No es obvio? —gimió el pobre hombre, farfullando para contener de alguna forma el dolor—. Ningún imbécil se atrevería a entrar a una zona acordonada. Stanley me dio acceso para retirar el mensaje.

—¿Sabes cuál es el contenido?

—¡No! ¡No lo sé! Lo único que escuché es que necesitas una... una contraseña para revelar el mensaje.

Harry pensó rápido. Si el mensaje estaba codificado, entonces la contraseña tenía que estar en su oficina o en su casa. Stanley era un hombre casado y no podía arriesgarse a que su mujer tuviera acceso a información clasificada. Decidió acudir a la oficina de Aurores para hacer algo que se suponía que no debía. Pero primero, necesitaba encontrar a Dean.

Lo halló sentado en su cubículo, perdido en pensamientos. Sabía que estaba buscando la mejor forma de decirle a Ginny que había metido la pata... o no decirle que había metido la pata.

—¡Dean! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

—¿Eh? —dijo Dean, totalmente extraviado.

—¡Dean! Quiero que entretengas a Stanley. Iré a meterme en su oficina.

Dean oyó las palabras pero no las entendió.

—¿Qué harás qué?

Pero Harry no tenía tiempo para estupideces.

—Mira, Dean. Stanley está tramando algo, pero no sé lo que es. La única forma de averiguarlo es colándome en su oficina. Por eso te pido que entretengas a Stanley mientras puedas. Saca cualquier tema relacionado con Ginny. No se va a resistir.

Harry se fue a la carrera hacia la oficina de Stanley Green, dejando a Dean pasmado y aturdido por un rato. Luego recordó por qué odiaba tanto a su jefe y acudió al primer piso, donde se suponía que estaba Stanley. Tendría que estar bajando con el Ministro de la Magia en cualquier momento. Harry debió haberse vuelto loco, pensó Dean. Entretener a Stanley mientras estaba con el Ministro era una tarea que solamente el más temerario o retorcido podía llevar a cabo sin titubear. Tragando saliva, decidió enfrentar la tarea, sin poder decidir si era un temerario o un loco.

Stanley iba, en efecto, con el Ministro de la Magia. Dean volvió a tragar saliva y se dispuso a hacer lo que Harry le había pedido.

—¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de serle infiel a Ginny? —vociferó Dean con un claro temblor en la voz. El Ministro era una personalidad imponente y decir una trivialidad como aquella era algo un poco desatinado—. Para que sepas, tengo sexo con Ginny todos los días y ella siempre está contenta. Y me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no salgo con colegas de trabajo.

Stanley Green miró a Dean como si no pudiera creer lo que había oído. El Ministro en tanto, no lucía tan desconcertado.

—Oh, disculpa, no sabía que eras tan correcto en tu proceder —dijo Stanley con un sarcasmo tan sutil que el Ministro no lo percibió—. Te prometo que ya no haré inferencias inútiles sobre la vida privada de mis subalternos. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que acompañar al Ministro hacia mi oficina para discutir unos cuantos asuntos peliagudos.

Stanley siguió su camino y el Ministro se limitó a mirar con ojos consternados a Dean, quien creía que había pasado muy poco tiempo para que Harry pudiera hacer una revisión exhaustiva del despacho de Stanley. Además, sus reservas de coraje se habían agotado.

Mientras tanto, Stanley Green y el Ministro de la Magia estaban entrando a la oficina del primero, pero no encontraron a nadie. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Stanley agarró al Ministro por detrás y apuntó a su cuello con la varita.

—Ahora sí que no tendrás escapatoria.

—¿Stanley? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—No me vengas con cuentos. Sé que has asesinado a esa pobre mujer. ¡Te irás derechito a Azkaban por tu crimen!

De la nada, apareció una tercera persona en medio del despacho de Stanley. Harry había escuchado la conversación bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Naturalmente, el despacho de Stanley Green estaba protegido con variados encantamientos de detección, pero aquellos eran inservibles frente a una de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

—¡Stanley Green! —pregonó al tope de su voz y alzando su varita en contra de su jefe—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—¡Harry! —gritó Stanley, desconcertado por la repentina aparición del Auror en la estancia—. Esta persona fue quien asesinó a Claire Norton.

—¿El Ministro de la Magia? —dijo Harry con descortés incredulidad—. ¡Lo que veo es que tratas de asesinarlo! ¡Tú eres el asesino! La carta decía que si no resolvíamos el caso dentro de tres horas, ibas a matar a otra persona. ¡Te delataste solo!

—¡Harry! ¡El Ministro no es quien crees!

—¡Sí, y yo soy el capitán de las Arpías de Holyhead! —exclamó Harry, sin bajar la varita—. Arroje la varita al suelo y alce las manos sobre su cabeza, ¡ahora!

Hubo un momento de total mutismo en el despacho de Stanley Green, durante el cual Harry y su jefe se miraban, midiéndose el uno con el otro. El Ministro miraba a ambos con una expresión curiosa en su rostro, como si esperase que Harry tuviera la razón. Al final, Stanley dejó de sujetar al Ministro y tiró su varita al suelo.

—Está bien, Harry. Tú ganas. Pero debes entender...

Un encantamiento aturdidor acabó con las explicaciones de Stanley. El Ministro bajó la varita, exhalando aire para tranquilizarse.

—Bien hecho, Potter. Acabas de sacarme un mundo de estrés de mi cabeza. Ahora, por favor, suelta tu varita y pon las manos sobre tu cabeza.

¿Qué demonios? Ahora el Ministro había vuelto a blandir su varita y había pillado desprevenido a Harry. No tenía idea de qué mierda estaba sucediendo o a qué dimensión había ido a parar, pero parecía ser que Stanley no andaba tan perdido después de todo.

—¿Qué pretende? ¿Por qué me amenaza?

—Harry Potter —dijo el Ministro con una voz curiosamente aguda—. Eres el mago más famoso del mundo, el héroe de la segunda guerra. ¿Crees que seguirán recordándote cuando estés muerto?

Harry frunció el ceño. Aquella voz le era un poco familiar, pero no podía identificar a quién pertenecía. No obstante, poco importaba aquello en ese minuto. Tenía que salir de esa terrible encerrona, de cualquier forma.

—Pues adelante. Trata de matarme. Magos más poderosos que tú han tratado de hacerlo y mira dónde están ahora.

—Tu arrogancia te ciega, Potter —dijo el Ministro, quien se puso en posición para atacar—. No serás más que mito después de este día.

—No, no es por arrogancia —repuso Harry quien, por alguna extraña razón, no miraba a los ojos del Ministro—. Es porque tengo amigos.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —clamó una voz detrás del Ministro y él cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Harry respiró aliviado al ver a Dean Thomas aproximarse al cuerpo del Ministro.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Ataqué al Ministro de la Magia! ¡Pensé que era un delincuente!

Pero Harry no hacía caso. Se fijó en un trozo de papel que yacía sobre el amplio escritorio de Stanley Green. Tenía una sola palabra escrita en ésta.

—¿Jano?

Algo pareció removerse en el bolsillo de Harry. Cuando metió una de sus manos en éste, se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado. En lugar de un hueso, había un sobre con varios papeles. Uno de ellos era un documento de carácter oficial y los demás eran fotografías. El documento era una copia del listado de personas bajo el Programa de Protección de Testigos y las fotografías hablaban por sí mismas. Todas ellas tenían una misma temática y mostraban a un hombre de mediana edad y a una mujer muy atractiva en una escena un tanto comprometedora.

—¡Espera un momento! ¿No es ella Ellen?

—¿Y no es ese el Ministro de la Magia? —acotó Harry, pasmado con lo que estaba viendo—. ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?

La respuesta se manifestó delante de sus propios ojos. El Ministro pareció removerse, pero en realidad estaba cambiando de apariencia. Su estatura se hizo menor, la barba desapareció y el cabello se alargó. Cuando la metamorfosis acabó, no había ningún margen de duda. Ellen Richards había estado suplantando al Ministro de la Magia.

—Pudo fácilmente obtener cabello mientras estaban en la cama —razonó Harry. Mientras tanto, Dean miraba el documento con una expresión de pesadumbre.

—Es mi culpa —dijo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Harry, extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

—No... No pude resistirme. Ella me sedujo fácilmente. Sabes lo encantadora que es fuera del trabajo y... para qué negarlo, me sentía atraído por ella y le di la pasada así como así. Después me pidió que obtuviera una copia del registro de personas bajo el Programa de Protección de Testigos. Me dijo que había un vacío legal que permitía hacerlo y que lo necesitaba para un caso importante en el que estaba trabajando. Me amenazó con decirle a todo el mundo que yo me había acostado con ella si reportaba esto a cualquier Auror. Y yo, como su fiel esclavo, accedí a todas sus demandas. ¡Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto, Harry!

Harry no dijo nada. Palmeó el hombro de Dean en señal de apoyo y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Ellen Richards.

— _¡Ennervate!_

Ellen despertó y trató de ponerse de pie, pero Harry no tomó riesgos. Hizo aparecer unas cadenas de la punta de su varita, las cuales se enroscaron alrededor de los brazos y piernas de Ellen.

—Ya sabemos lo que hiciste. Asesinaste a esa pobre mujer y usaste al Ministro de la Magia y a Dean para conseguirlo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué, por qué mierda lo hiciste.

La mujer sonrió ante la desesperación de Harry. Estaba contenta, pues su objetivo había sido cumplido a cabalidad.

—Porque puedo —repuso Ellen con una voz fría y calmada—. No necesito de un motivo para hacer lo que hice. Solamente lo hice por diversión. Tómenlo como un ejercicio de entrenamiento. ¡Les hice un favor! Exploté varias debilidades del sistema para cometer el asesinato. ¡Por Merlín, ustedes están muy mal! ¡Cualquier asesino con dos dedos de frente podría matar a una persona supuestamente protegida si sabe lo que tiene que hacer!

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Querías demostrar cuán vulnerable es el sistema? ¿Nos quieres dar una lección?

—No, no, no. Diversión. Ese fue el por qué. El que ustedes se sientan como alumnos novicios frente a un profesor experto es otra cosa.

Un grupo de Aurores llegó y se llevó a Ellen del despacho de Stanley. Dean, mientras tanto, reanimó al dueño de la oficina, disculpándose una y otra vez por sus acciones.

—Bueno, Thomas, te has ganado dos semanas de suspensión sin pago. Tus acciones fueron, en buena parte, responsables de todo lo que ocurrió. Puedes retirarte y admitir que le fuiste infiel a Ginny y redondear un día glorioso.

Dean se marchó de la oficina con aire taciturno, demasiado triste para siquiera rebatirle a Stanley.

—Potter. Buen trabajo con Richards. Te daré dos semanas de vacaciones pagadas como premio.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No aceptaré su premio si no revoca la suspensión de Dean. Puede que haya contribuido a esta debacle, pero sus últimas acciones lo compensan de sobra.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Stanley con un poco de apremio—. Puedes decirle a Thomas que ya no está suspendido. Dale unas palmaditas de mi parte.

* * *

Harry encontró a Dean sentado en una cafetería cercana al Ministerio de la Magia. Lucía meditabundo.

—¿En qué piensas, aparte de qué vas a ordenar?

—En todo lo que pasó —respondió Dean, cabizbajo—. No sé qué mierda le pasa a mi vida. Estoy a las puertas de casarme con una gran mujer y ahora ya no sé si la merezco.

—Stanley ha revocado tu suspensión.

Aquello hizo que Dean mirara a Harry con desconcierto.

—¿Por qué? Él me detesta.

—Digamos que tus aciertos durante el incidente Richards pesaron más que tus errores.

Harry pensó que Dean se animaría con aquella noticia, pero continuó tan deprimido como cuando le encontró en la cafetería.

—Ginny me va a matar si se entera que estuve con otra.

—Se va a enojar, sí, pero no te va a matar, eso tenlo por seguro —le animó Harry, quien hizo una seña al mesero y entregó su orden—. Y tampoco te va a dejar. Ginny es lo suficientemente madura para no perder la cabeza por una infidelidad. Ahora, si fuiste infiel varias veces y con distintas mujeres, anda cancelando el matrimonio.

Por alguna razón, aquel comentario subió los ánimos de Dean.

—Gracias, Harry. Eres un buen amigo.

Las órdenes llegaron y Harry y Dean bebieron un sorbo de café irlandés.

—Estuve en el interrogatorio de Richards —dijo Harry en tono conversacional—. Parece que Stanley tuvo la razón sobre ella todo el tiempo.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo llegó la evidencia al patio trasero de la casa de la víctima.

—Lo que pasó fue que un informante anónimo obtuvo la evidencia y la escondió de tal forma que los Aurores la encontraran. Y lo más simple era enterrar el sobre, convenientemente disfrazado como un hueso, en la escena del crimen. Por supuesto, Stanley sabía qué era el hueso en realidad, pero ignoraba su contenido. Cuando vio el documento y las fotografías, ató los cabos sueltos y resolvió un acertijo que había quedado sin resolver.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Recuerdas que Stanley arrestó a Ellen mientras estábamos en la oficina?

—Lo recuerdo —repuso Dean lacónicamente.

—Pero después supimos que Ellen estaba haciéndose pasar por el Ministro.

—¿Dices que la Ellen que arrestó Stanley no era Ellen?

—Para nada. —Harry bebió otro sorbo de su café y mascó un pan tostado—. La verdad, el Ministro y Ellen habían cambiado papeles.

Dean abrió los ojos a tope, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de algo muy importante.

—¡Por eso tenía acceso al registro de personas en el Programa de Protección de Testigos! ¡Era el Ministro, disfrazado de Ellen! Seguramente ella le amenazó con decirle a todo el Ministerio que se había acostado con ella y él aceptó cambiar de papeles para que no hubiera dos Ministros dando vueltas por ahí. Sé que yo hice algo parecido —añadió Dean, bajando otra vez la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, bebiendo café y pensando en los sucesos de aquella mañana y parte de esa tarde. Harry no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de Ellen Richards sobre la vulnerabilidad del sistema. Si existían aquellas lagunas, entonces más personas podían aprovecharse de aquellos vacíos para cometer delitos.

–Debimos haber estado preparados para esto —dijo Dean, acabando con el resto de su café de un trago—. Somos Aurores. Es nuestro trabajo.

—Nadie podía estar preparado para lo que ocurrió —repuso Harry pesadamente, quien no tenía ninguna prisa por acabar su café.

—¿Eso nos hace malos Aurores?

Harry exhaló aire mientras hacía señas al mesero para pedir un emparedado de carne con queso.

—No, Dean. Solamente nos hace humanos.


End file.
